


Simple Infatuation

by lancethewriter



Series: Among the Stars - KotOR One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Jolee is great, Revan needs advice, i love mission, just a bit of fluff featuring mission and jolee, she’s so gay and so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancethewriter/pseuds/lancethewriter
Summary: Lana Stark is head over heels in love, and two of her crew mates give her some much-needed advice.





	Simple Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Lana Stark is the name I have given the amnesiac Revan; my one-shots are in no particular order, so I hope it’s not too confusing.

“Let me ask you this,” Jolee started. “Have you ever been in love? Truly in love, I mean, and not just simple infatuation.”

Lana paused briefly, before scraping together the beginning of a reply. “Well…”

The old man shook his head. “Exactly. You’re still at the beginning of your life. There will be more men, perhaps many men.”

“Is that so?” The corner of her mouth turned upward in a small, amused smile that was quick to fade. “No, Jolee, that is where you are wrong.”

He arched an eyebrow, but otherwise seemed to be unsurprised. “Bah, so you like women over men. Can’t say I blame you.”

“That’s true,” Lana admitted, “but that’s not what I meant.”

“Then please, insightful Jedi, inform me as to how I was wrong.”

“There is someone, actually. Someone I love.”

The elder Jedi’s interest appeared to be piqued, though he was always careful to display his emotions openly. “Do tell.”

Lana felt her cheeks warm with a splash of color, and she did her best to ignore it. “She’s, ah, someone very dear to me. I admire her greatly, and I always have. Her voice is like music, and she moves so gracefully that it’s mesmerizing. She’s beautiful, Jolee.” Her gaze wandered away, suddenly finding the unfinished medkit in the background to be very interesting. “But I doubt she feels the same.”

“That looks like love to me.” He shrugged, snapping his fingers to regain her attention. “And what makes you say that this is unrequited?” 

“There are so many barriers that there’s no other possibility. If it weren’t forbidden, then maybe I would have confronted her by now. And then there’s the question of her orientation…” 

“I already know your feelings about love,” Jolee mused, disinterestedly picking specks of dirt from his fingernails. “I take it she is a Jedi as well, then?”

She was silent momentarily, and then she gave a tentative nod. “Yes, she is. It’s part of what I love about her, but… it also makes things so much harder.”

“You know what they say. You’re only young once, Lana.”

“Are you telling me I should speak with her about this?”

“I’m not telling you to do anything,” he countered dismissively, standing up and already moving away from her. “I’m simply making an observation.”

Lana stared at the old Jedi’s retreating form, and she sighed gently before making her way back to the common room. It was unusually empty, and she down on one of the seats, staring blankly at the floor. After a few minutes of quiet, a soft pitter-patter broke the silence, followed by someone taking a seat beside her. She straightened herself and turned to address the person next to her. 

“Mission? What are you doing up?”

She shrugged and offered a sheepish smile. “I got hungry.”

“The supplies are in the cargo hold,” Lana said. “But you know that.”

“I already helped myself to a ration bar,” Mission answered, pulling her legs up to the seat. “And, I uh, I heard you and Jolee talking. Just a little bit, I mean.”

“Oh, did you?”

“You’re… you’re not mad, are you?”

Lana shook her head, smiling gently. “No, of course not. I’d ask your opinion, if you didn’t mind giving it.”

The young girl’s eyes brightened considerably. “Really, you would?”

“Of course. I always value your input.”

Mission nodded, taking a moment to think. “So, you’re in love with this woman, right?”

“Right.”

“And you haven’t told her?”

“Correct.”

Mission hummed, the wheels in her brain clearly turning. “What do you have to lose by confessing?”

“It could completely change the nature of our relationship,” Lana began, furrowing her brows. “I treasure what we already have. I’m just worried things could be awkward, or… or worse.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s a Jedi, Mission. What if it changes the way she thinks of me? What if—” She took a deep breath, collecting herself. There is no emotion, there is peace. “What if she believes I’m falling to the dark side?”

Mission smiled, her expression equal parts sympathy and empathy. “You’re like, the most good-hearted person out of all of us,” she said, taking Lana’s hand. “More than me, or Carth, or even Bastila.” 

The look in Lana’s eyes shifted in the most subtle manner. “I… I wouldn’t say that.”

“Well, sure. Carth has his whole revenge thing, Big Z and I have a bit of a soft spot for credits, and Bastila…” Mission paused, a frown forming on her face. 

“Can’t think of anything?”

“It’s not that.” She reverted her attention back to Lana. “It’s Bastila, isn’t it?”

Lana raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. “And if it was?”

Mission shrugged. “She’s pretty. And I don’t think it’s as hopeless as you’ve made it out to be.”

“You’ve talked to her?”

“Not about this,” she admitted. “But I dunno, I've always thought she was open minded. And I don’t know a lot about this Jedi stuff, like I know you guys aren’t s’posed to love and all that, but I think she struggles a bit with that.”

Lana nodded in agreement. “Yes, but I wouldn’t want to take advantage of that.”

“Hey, that’s not what I meant,” Mission protested. “I’m just saying maybe she doesn’t buy into everything your council says.”

“So, what do you think I should do?”

“I think you should talk to her, sooner or later. We do dangerous stuff, y’know, and… someday you might not have the time.” 

Lana stared at her for a tense moment before she shook her head and laughed. “You’re wise beyond your years, Mission. Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem,” she replied, a wide grin spreading over her face. “Let me know if you guys hook up or anything.”

“Mission!”

Embarrassment spilled onto her features. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Lana chuckled lightly, and Mission in turn let out a giggle. They sat together, each full of smiles, and Lana pulled the younger girl into a hug. 

“You should get back to bed, kid.”

“Yeah, uh… I’ll see you in the morning, I guess.”

“Don’t worry, Tatooine will be exciting.”

Mission snorted as they both stood from their seats. “Yeah, right. If you think sand and Jawas aware exciting.” She waved sleepily as she made her way back to the right wing dorm. “See ya.”

Alone again, Lana wandered into the cockpits and sat in front of the monitors. She sat mesmerized by the passing stars; space travel was truly fascinating, especially for one who had been raised in a more rural community. The cockpit was one of her favorite places to spend time, though watching the stars was not necessarily the reason for that.

She sensed yet another crew member approaching her location, and she allowed herself a reserved grin. An inquisitive voice penetrated the silence: “Lana, you’re still awake?”

“I am.” She turned, waving a hand at the other chair. “Please, sit.”

Bastila shook her head, politely declining. Instead, she took a position in front of the occupied seat, leaning against the dashboard. “I imagine it would be difficult to hold a conversation with all the instruments between us.”

Being in such close proximity to Bastila was an intoxicating feeling. It meant everything to Lana, but she doubted it would be of any significance to the other Jedi. They were just two friends having a late night discussion, after all, and nothing more. 

“Is there something bothering you?”

Lana was slightly taken aback by the query. “Not at all. Why do you ask?”

“You’re restless,” Bastila noted, her eyes reflecting a hint of worry. “I can feel it. We’re bonded, if you remember.”

“Of course.” 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Lana hesitated to give an answer. “That’s alright.”

“I’m not leaving until you agree to come with me,” Bastila said, folding her arms across her chest. 

She raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

“We both know that tomorrow’s outing is bound to be taxing. I won’t have you dying because you’re sleep deprived.” Bastila extended a hand. “Come. We both need as much rest as we can get.”

Lana felt her heart skip a beat as she placed her hand in Bastila’s and followed her back to the dorm. They separated into their respective bunks, and once she was sure that everyone was asleep, she let out a sigh. 

“Oh, you’re going to be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Mission and Jolee cracks me up. I think they’re both a little underrated.


End file.
